Descubriendo Juntos
by Lacryma Kismet
Summary: La adolescencia para Yuriy es difícil cuando sus iguales y los mayores se encargan de hacerle la vida miserable. Pero su vida da un giro cuando llega alguien con quien descubre que esa etapa también puede ser maravillosa. Bryan/Yuriy Lemon


Hoy presento algo que no estoy acostumbrada a hacer, la verdad es que me costó mucho trabajo, pero lo hice con mucho esfuerzo. Al final les explico porqué, primero me gustaría que lo leyeran =) Le tengo cariño por que es algo diferente, algo que no acostumbro hacer y que supuso un reto para mí, lo disfruté al idearlo y al escribirlo, aunque durara tanto tiempo en concluirlo! Pero precisamente me tomé este tiempo para quedar satisfecha con él

Este fic va para **Nyu Oz Leonhart. **Espero que te guste mucho! la temática fue exclusivamente para ti

Gracias a **Kiray Himawari** por ser mi beta TOT ¿qué haría sin ti marida?

Disclaimer. Beyblade no me pertenece

Advertencias. Yaoi, lenguaje soez (chingaderas, pues...) y lemon *-*

* * *

**Descubriendo Juntos**

La secundaria es abrumadora: definitivamente son aquellos tiempos en los que los púberes, creyéndose todos unos jóvenes maduros, son crueles entre sí. Que si el gordo, el flaco, bajito, alto, intelectual o el flojo, siempre habrá un "pero" y un motivo para burlarse, y si el defecto no era evidente los primeros meses de entrar a la escuela, cualquier error dicho y hecho sería la cruz que se debía cargar hasta la graduación.

Y aunque ninguno puede escaparse de las atrocidades de aquellos animales en proceso de maduración, hay algunos más o menos afortunados. Quienes sobreviven son los que saben ser temidos y respetados. También están otros de los que no hay hecho, palabra o movimiento que no sea objeto de burlas y maltratos colectivos, más crueles de lo que normalmente son.

Yuriy Ivanov era de esos más desafortunados. Él debía de tratar con una madre neurótica y chantajista, con un padre ausente (aunque estuviera en casa) y un hermano mayor y otro menor que se llevaban la atención de ambos progenitores. Era como una sombra en su familia.

Tenía un par de meses que había entrado a una nueva secundaria. Llamar la atención desde el primer día podría decirse que es bueno viendo su panorama familiar, pero resultó no ser tan bueno: se convirtió rápidamente en el blanco perfecto de lo que sus demás compañeros aprendieron en casa, o sea, el objeto de burlas y maltratos crueles. ¿Sería su complexión menuda y rostro casi pálido? ¿Sus ojos siempre tristones y mirando al suelo? ¿Su postura encorvada y brazos pegados tensamente al cuerpo? ¿Su gran timidez al hablar frente a sus compañeros, delatada por su tartamudeo? ¿Un excelente promedio y gran capacidad intelectual? Y lo peor de todo: un rostro fino y hermoso, complexión delgada, agregando ademanes y conductas que podían definirse como "afeminadas" Definitivamente las características perfectas para los púberes ansiosos por humillar a uno de sus iguales, osea, la mayoría.

Tenía otro compañero con el que podía esconderse a la hora del receso, ser vistos públicamente significaba tener el riesgo de que su comida terminara en la basura o pisoteada. Sin embargo, para esconderse debían caminar por las canchas, lo cual era una verdadera odisea en las que indefectiblemente se toparían con sus compañeros de clase y eso traía consecuencias muy graves.

-¡Pareces vieja, Ivanov! – Gritó uno desde la portería de la cancha –

-¡Uy si! Ya van a besarse en los oscurito ¡Pinche Ivanov_ marica_! ¡Mejor bésense en la boca!

Bastaba con que uno vociferara frases humillantes para que siguiera el coro de hombres y mujeres

Y en esa jungla, en la que está por demás repetir la regla de sobrevivencia, había una criatura que era temida por todos. Era Bryan Kusnetzov. La mayoría lo consideraba como aquel chico con suerte en nacer líder y guapo, pero la fama la tenía bien ganada por su sadismo y crueldad: no había quien golpeara más fuerte que él, nadie retaba a los profesores con tanto cinismo y valentía, además de que sus burlas y apodos eran una verdadera prueba de ingenio. Su autoridad era incuestionable. Eran unos pocos los que entraban en su círculo, y aún así agachaban la mirada, y si él decía que debían levantarle la falda a la prefecta más guapa de la secundaria, su palabra era ley por encima del reglamento escolar.

Yuriy Ivanov arqueaba aún más su espalda y agachaba la cabeza cuando era objeto de burlas masivas, pero pasar a un lado de semejante chico ponía en peligro la higiene de sus pantalones siempre impecables, y no era solamente su presencia intimidante, sino que sentía la mirada acosadora y amenazante sobre su menudo cuerpo. Hasta se hacía bolita como si estuviera esperando un golpe.

Pasaron días, semanas y meses. Todo seguía igual. Los demás chicos molestaban y ya se estaba resignando a que su nombre ahí no era Yuriy Ivanov, sino que había sido bautizado (literalmente) un día que lo sorprendieron con baldes de agua, su nombre "Puto Marica".

Al parecer aquel chico amenazante no tenía intensionesde molestarle, no pasaba de miradas que le erizaban la piel, pero no veía en él intensiones siquiera de tocarlo, tal vez era de esos chicos que les daba asco tocar a un "maricón" como él. Aun así el miedo se mantenía al ver como torturaba a sus otros compañeros.

_Mientras no me golpeen todo está bien, _se decía así mismo.

Y apenas que había creído que nadie lo iba a hacer, varios compañeros de su salón lo esperaban en una calle solitaria mientras caminaba a casa.

-Ya te cargó la verga, Ivanov. Pero sabemos que no te da miedo, al contrario, te encanta, pinche putito –Le dijo su compañero al momento que se quitaba el suéter del uniforme-

-¡Ve nada más cómo se le hace agua el culo! – Le siguió el otro- Das asco…. A ver si se te quita lo marica con la _putiza_que te vamos a poner

-¡Yo no les he hecho nada! – Palabras inútiles del pelirrojo para defenderse. Realmente tenía miedo y sus piernas estaban comenzando a flaquear– Yo nada más me iba a mi casa…

-¡Es por tu bien! Para que te hagas hombrecito. – Sus compañeros echaron una vulgar carcajada – No le saques

Se acercaron peligrosamente, el otro que todavía tenía su suéter comenzó a arremangárselo. Si Yuriy no tenía la confianza en su fuerza física para defenderse, mucho menos la tenía para dar el primer golpe, por lo que sólo puso sus brazos a la altura de su rostro fruncido y sudoroso.

-¡Ey, ustedes! ¡¿Qué están haciendo?

Se escuchó una potente voz. La persona parecía estar todavía a unos metros de ellos. Cuando los tres ubicaron al dueño de la voz constataron que apenas estaba en la esquina contraria. Trotando llegó hasta ellos.

-¡Qué bueno que llegas! Nos lo vamos a _madrear – _dijo uno emocionado. Yuriy no se entusiasmó como los dos pelmazos que estuvieron a punto de golpearlo, para él significaba que la tortura ahora sería peor de lo que había imaginado-

-¿Qué hizo? – preguntó Bryan mirando al pelirrojo de abajo hacia arriba. En su cuerpo se percibía la amenaza, los brazos cruzados pegados a su pecho y sus piernas firmes y ligeramente separadas hacían que resaltara su prepotencia-

-Por pinche marica – Soltaron otra estruendosa carcajada - ¡Velo! Nada más tiembla de miedo

-¡Los maricas son ustedes! – Esas palabras ahora asustaron a los dos chicos, sabían que estaban en problemas cuando Kusnetzov hablaba de esa manera – ¡A ver, intente golpearme a mí! Ahí si le sacan, ¿verdad?– la nueva reta de Bryan había hecho que perdieran la confianza que habían mostrado apenas unos minutos atrás – ¡A la chingada o les _parto su madre!_

Sabían que eso iba en serio, así que no vacilaron y corrieron a su casa, seguramente a resguardarse entre las faldas de su mami, pensó Bryan y se río mentalmente.

-¡Gracias… gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias! – Decía Yuriy agachando la cabeza y cerrando sus ojitos. Comenzó a temblar aún más, tal vez por el típico pensamiento de "lo que hubiera pasado"-

-Sí, sí, si… de nada – aludió un poco más relajado, sin embargo no perdía su ruda imagen – Recuerda… esta va a ser de las pocas veces que te ayude así ¿Entendiste? – Se acercó a Ivanov, y éste por un momento se tensó por la cercanía - Se te tiene que quitar lo miedoso – comenzó a rodearlo, Yuriy se sentía acosado por su mirada – Pues flaco y feo no estás. Bien puedes partirle su madre a esos pendejos – Se paró enfrente de Yuriy con las manos puestas en sus caderas – Con que se te quite lo miedoso tienes, aprender a golpear es fácil. Te voy a enseñar

-¿Por qué me quieres ayudar? – Por fin Yuriy lo encaró y se encontró con una sorpresiva sonrisa de complicidad – No te vayas a enojar…. Pero yo pensé que yo te caía mal

-No preguntes porqué, tienes suerte de que te ayude, muchos querrían estar en tu lugar, así que confórmate con eso. Y la verdad es que lo único que me molesta de ti es que seas tan pinche miedoso

Entre los nervios y una emoción extraña que le invadió, no supo cómo llegó la conversación al punto de ponerse de acuerdo en verse las tardes de los martes y los jueves. Yuriy no sabía si creerle, tal vez se trataba de alguna broma pesada y después terminaría muerto en algún terreno baldío (la reputación de Bryan lo hacía pensar lo peor), y al pensar que podría ser verdad no pudo evitar entusiasmarse, aunque no supiera qué había hecho para merecer el respaldo del personaje más temido de la secundaria.

-Nunca me he considerado bueno defendiéndome…

Le dijo Yuriy en su primer día de entrenamiento, estaban en la casa del pelilavanda

-Entonces ¿prefieres tener a toda la secundaria jodiéndote? ¡Qué poco te quieres, Ivanov! No necesitas que los demás te humillen, solito lo haces

-Bueno, Bryan, la verdad es que no me quiero meter en problemas – se sentó en la cama de Kusnetzov–

-No te digo que seas como ellos, sólo que te defiendas ¿Qué hubieras hecho si no hubiera llegado yo la semana pasada, cuando te querían chingar? –Yuriy se encorvó, avergonzado – No entiendo porqué te molestan tanto ¿Qué les hiciste?

-¡Nada! De maricón no me bajan…

-Y… ¿Eres gay? – Preguntó con un deje de curiosidad, sorprendentemente no morbosa-

-¡Oye! ¿Tú también me vas a molestar con eso?

-¡No! Al contrario, creo que no es razón para molestar. Además… Puede que seas gay, pero maricón ¡Jamás! – Dijo extrañamente animado- ¡Así que basta de palabras! – Bryan estaba de pie, y al aludir aquello hizo pequeños brincos y sacudió su cuerpo, como los boxeadores que se preparan para la pelea – Ahorita mismo me vas a dar un golpe… ¡Pero con _huevos, _Ivanov!

-pero…- se fue poniendo lentamente de pie. Fue evidente su alarma-

-¡Nada de "peros"! Solo así se aprende. Además te estoy dando permiso de que lo hagas, así que aprovéchalo, no cualquiera lo hace – seguía dando pequeños brinquitos-

-No sé golp…

-¡Que te calles y me estrelles tu puño! Además si no sabes es porque no lo has intentado ¡Hazlo, sino yo te doy el primer golpe!

-Bueno, bueno... ahí voy

Bryan levantó sus manos empuñadas hasta su rostro, de manera defensiva. Cuando vio que Yuriy se estaba preparando para golpear, bajó la guardia y esperó el golpe. El pelirrojo se acomodó en posición de ataque, frunció el ceño como concentrándose en el blanco, aun así se notaba inseguro.

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Te dije que te iba a golpear primero si no lo haces!

-¡Ya voy! – le gritó y abrió sus ojos, desesperado –

Sin embargo, ese momento no llegaba. Para Yuriy era imposible golpear a alguien, no sabía si era por miedo al castigo de la autoridad, miedo a recibir un golpe peor o simplemente por no querer sentirse la peor persona del mundo.

-¡Que te apures! –Ya comenzaba a mostrarse el enojo en Bryan, sabía que en cualquier momento él tomaría la iniciativa – ¡Si no lo haces ahora mismo, comenzaré a creer que de verdad eres un pinche marica!

Y eso fue el colmo para Yuriy. En su mente no escuchó solamente la voz de Bryan, fue como un coro estremecedor y potente formado por todos aquellos que lo han insultado en los últimos meses, incluyendo su familia. Aquellas palabras fueron la representación de todo insulto dicho y hecho, en su brazo derecho se concentró el enojo acumulado de cada ocasión, lo que causó un movimiento rápido y certero dirigido a la mejilla izquierda de Bryan.

-¡Ah! ¡Hijo de la chingada! – Dijo al mismo tiempo que ponía su mano en la mejilla, incluso perdió ligeramente el equilibrio – Ivanov… ¡No pensé que golpearas tan fuerte! Te mereces una partida de madre

El pelirrojo sonrió. ¡Fue tan liberador!. Se sintió halagado por las palabras de Bryan hasta que este impactó su puño en la mejilla derecha. Vaya que dolió, sin embargo, no se quejó, no le molestó ni se entristeció. Echó una sonora carcajada y Bryan le miró extrañado, parecía como si hubiera liberado a un loco del manicomio, aunque metafóricamente tal vez lo había hecho. Se echó a reír él también y siguieron con más golpes. Pronto quedaron en la cama, y por el forcejeo cayeron al suelo. Aquello era divertido.

Pasaban las semanas y seguían frecuentándose. En la escuela no solían juntarse, sin embargo, intercambiaban miradas cómplices cuando se encontraban en el receso. Eso le daba algo de seguridad al pelirrojo, aunque todavía no se defendiera ante los insultos verbales.

-¿Por qué te tienen tanto miedo, Bryan? ¿Cómo le hiciste para que te respetaran?

Estaban en el cuarto del pelirrojo, Kusnetzov sentado en el escritorio bobeando en la computadora, mientras Yuriy permanecía acostado en la cama mirando al techo, pero más que nada cavilando.

-A mí también me molestaban. Me harté y decidí que a mí nadie me veía la cara. Prefiero ser temido a ser humillado

-¿De verdad golpeas a los chicos? Nunca te he visto, pero tienes pésima fama

-Sólo si me provocan. Pero como los dejo chillando por las narices rotas, resulta que ahora yo soy el culpable. Prefiero eso a que me estén jodiendo a cada rato, al menos ahorita no se atreven a molestar. Me vale madre lo que digan los profesores ¡Hasta ellos se burlan de nosotros! Así que no queda de otra más que hacer justicia con mis propias manos

No dejó de mirar la pantalla. Yuriy quedó impresionado por la táctica de su compañero. Ahora apreciaba que no era tan malo como los demás lo hacían ver, incluso como él mismo pretendía aparentar. Aquel rol le funcionaba, por supuesto que a costa de reportes, regaños y citatorios, pero libre de humillaciones, y poniéndolo en una balanza tal vez era mejor tener mala fama con las autoridades escolares que una autoestima tan pequeña capaz de deslizarse por debajo de una puerta.

-¡Mira nada más lo que tenemos aquí! –Gritó Bryan empujándose con todo y silla hacia atrás - ¡Qué _puerco _eres Ivanov!

-¡¿Qué? – el susto lo sacó de sus reflexiones y en automático dio un salto que lo dejó fuera de la cama. Fue cuestión de una fracción de segundo para darse una idea de qué se trataba –

- ¡Conque **sí **eres gay!

De repente había en la pantalla de su computadora un video pornográfico homosexual. No se diferenciaba donde terminaba la frente y dónde comenzaba su cabello rojo, pues todo su rostro terminó como tomate.

-¡¿Con qué derecho te metes a mis cosas? – Empujó a Bryan de la silla, cayó y el golpe hizo que el piso retumbara –

-¡Auch! ¡Oye! – sentado se sobaba la espalda– Solo quería meterme a una página de internet, al teclearla en la barra me apareció automáticamente la dirección de una página para homosexuales

-¡Pues no tenías porqué ponerlo de todas maneras! –Seguía en su computadora, cerrando programas y apagando el aparato-

-No pasa nada… además, yo también los veo

Eso lo tranquilizó de alguna manera. Aun así se sonrojó un poco, no supo exactamente si fue la vergüenza de que lo descubriera u otra cosa. No reparó en ello durante un tiempo, hasta que un día, durante la hora del receso, miró a Bryan, rodeado de sus amigos/subordinados como siempre, y entonces comenzó a hacer la relación entre su respuesta (la de que él también veía pornografía gay) y sus gustos personales. El calor de su cuerpo subió solo hasta su rostrom también lo sintió en su entrepierna. El haber intentado ignorar los gustos de Bryan suponía evadir que su relación amistosa se abriera a más posibilidades, pues aunque no podía negar que su nuevo amigo se colaba en sus fantasías nocturnas, el pensar que él fuera heterosexual, como la mayoría de sus compañeros, le creaba el bienestar de no tener que lidiar con emociones y sentimientos tan conflictivos. Además, aunque Bryan fuera bisexual u homosexual, no garantizaba que se pudiera fijar en alguien tan torpe y poco agraciado, características que Yuriy se adjudicó

Un fuerte empujón lo apartó de su ensimismamiento. El refresco de lata que sostenía cayó por el jaleó ¡Apenas le había tomado una vez!

-Me estorbas, puto –Yuriy sólo se encontraba recargado en una pared dejando el libre el espacio del pasillo, por lo que la queja de su compañero no procedía, se trataba solo de los típicos pretextos para molestar-

-¡¿Ya vienes a chingar otra vez? Tienes toda la pinche escuela para caminar y justo tienes que hacerlo donde yo quiero estar

Reclamó Yuriy. No supo de dónde salió eso, fue un acto reflejo ante la provocación, las palabras y el enojo salieron naturales, fluyeron libremente.

-¡Ah, cabrón! Te está saliendo lo perra

Lo que sea que haya sido se sintió bien, su cuerpo le pedía seguir haciéndolo. Se acercó a su compañero, esa apariencia sumisa iba murieron poco a poco ante la mirada atónita de todos. Le encaró retadoramente, reduciendo el espacio personal que antes tanto temía.

-¡Si tanto te gusto no seas puto y dímelo en vez de andar chingado!

Solo se escuchó la burla de los demás alumnos ante la provocación de Yuriy. Lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo lo dejaron para poner su atención en el pleito que se estaba produciendo. El morbo estaba a todo su esplendor, sin embargo, Yuriy no prestó atención en los demás, no había otra cosa en el mundo más que su enojo y aquel mocoso insolente, quien se ofendió por la humillación pública.

-¡Uy! Qué afiladitas tienes las garras ¡cuidado, porque el marica ya rasguña! -Exclamó gritando, de nuevo se escucharon las burlas de los demás. Las risas se convirtieron en gritos de exaltación cuando el chico golpeó a Yuriy en el estómago – Para que te quede claro que aquí el _puñal _eres tú

Aunque el golpe logró doblarlo, la adrenalina le impulsó para reponerse pronto y asestar en su contrincante un golpe directo en la nariz. Aprovechando el destanteo del chico, golpeó las costillas, ocasionando que el chico cayera al piso, y como broche de oro remató con una patada certera en el abdomen que provocó el sofoco y por último la rendición de su contrincante.

Decidió que eso era suficiente, no por evitar los problemas, pues instantáneamente supo que aquello podría merecer una expulsión, castigo que valdría la pena, pues su dignidad y orgullo ahora quedaban intactos.

Recordó en qué lugar estaba cuando precipitadamente alguien lo tomó por las piernas, colocó su cabeza entre ellas y lo elevó recargándole en sus hombros. Sintió que el corazón se le fue a los pies por movimiento tan brusco. Al recuperar el balance fue cuando vio a la persona que casi lo mata de un susto o de un golpe: Bryan Kusnetzov. Al mirar a su alrededor y poner atención a los sonidos, se dio cuenta de que sus compañeros parecían ovacionarlo por tan valiente hazaña, saltaban y alzaban sus manos como festejando un gol. Por unos instantes no pudo creer que todo eso era para él, pero escuchar su nombre en la boca de los demás corroboró que era la razón de la algarabía.

Se tambaleó un poco cuando Bryan comenzó a correr por los pastillos de la escuela y por las canchas, podía escuchar también sus gritos de emoción. Se sintió grande, importante, valiente y seguro. Así como hace unos instantes no pudo contener su enojo, no logró reprimir la alegría, él mismo gritó y alzó las manos como un verdadero triunfador, disfrutando que le festejaran y Bryan lo alzara como uno.

El jaleo terminó cuando los prefectos y maestros comenzaron a tomar el control de los alumnos descarriados, comenzando por Yuriy y Bryan.

Y ahí estaban en la prefectura. El compañero que comenzó el alboroto, Yuriy y Bryan. Sabían que se meterían en graves problemas, pues hasta el director estaba con ellos, enojado como si hubieran matado a alguien.

-Bryan no hizo nada… fuimos nosotros los que comenzamos con la pelea – Dijo el pelirrojo apuntando a su compañero –

-Está bien – El director se dirigió a Bryan – Puedes retirarte por un momento. Al rato platicaré contigo. No golpeaste a nadie, pero seguiste con el alboroto –Suspiró – Estoy más preocupado por ustedes – la palabra no concordó con su lenguaje corporal, parecía agotar hasta el último ápice de su paciencia para no utilizar la fuerza física en contra sus alumnos, pero sí contra el escritorio y la lapicera que estrelló contra la pared-

-No quiero irme, aquí me quedo.

-¡Que te largues!

-¡No! Yo incité a Yuriy para que lo golpeara – Aceptó Bryan con una mueca y el ceño fruncido –

-¡No es cierto! Bryan estaba en otra parte. Si lo hice fue porque Iván me provocó. Me insultó y fue el primero en golpear, yo sólo me defendí.

-¿Es cierto eso, Iván? – Se quedó callado. Si no fuera por la mirada amenazante de Bryan hubiera negado todo, pero tenía más miedo de él que de su director –

-Sí – afirmó como en berrinche-

- Y tú, Ivanov ¿Por qué no nos dijiste primero a nosotros antes de golpearlo? – preguntó el prefecto que, a pesar de notarse molesto, no estaba tan exaltado como la máxima autoridad –

-Lo había hecho antes, pero no me hicieron cas…

-¡Puros pretextos! – Ahora fue una engrapadora que se estrelló en la pared el objeto catalizador de la ira del director. Tanto los chicos como el prefecto encogieron los hombros y fruncieron el rostro del susto- ¡Están suspendidos una semana completa y mañana mismo vienen sus padres! Agradezcan que hoy esté de buenas ¡Porque esto merece una expulsión! Así que tómenlo como una advertencia

La actitud del director confirmó el lema "hacer justicia por las propias manos" que Bryan le enseñó.

Sus padres no fueron tan duros como él pensaba. Su padre se mostró extrañamente orgulloso con Yuriy después de eso, aunque eso no implicó que se sintiera halagado, pues percibió que esa alegría era la de un típico padre machista al saber que su hijo "no era un maricón". Y su madre, como buena chantajista, no dejó de gritar y chillar por días lo cuánto que sus hijos la hacían sufrir.

Con todo y la intransigencia de las autoridades educativas y el extraño manejo de la situación por parte de sus padres, Yuriy se sentía orgulloso. Pasaba el tiempo y no era necesario que un incidente similar se presentara ¡Hasta parecía que los demás lo respetaban! Además que ayudaba tener el ahora público respaldo de Bryan Kusnetzov. Varias veces a la semana se les veía juntos en el receso y también irse a la salida de la escuela. Reunirse en la casa de alguno de los dos se volvió un hábito que disfrutaban.

-Oye ¿Eres homo?- interrumpió el pelirrojo dejando el control del videojuego a su lado, ambos estaban acostados boca abajo. Ese día estaban en su casa. Tenía mucho tiempo guardándose la curiosidad, la confianza que había entre ellos le daba para preguntarle abiertamente sin sentirse avergonzado o intimidado, percibió en Bryan lo mismo, pues no perdió la concentración en el juego – La otra vez me dijiste que también veías porno gay

- Ajá… - Suspendió su juego por un momento – pero respóndeme tú primero – dijo con una sonrisa burlona y movió sus cejas en un gesto juguetón

-¡Pero fui el primero en preguntar!

-¡No es cierto! Hace unas semanas que te pregunté eso y no me has contestado

-Tramposo – Suspiró y agachó su cabeza- Me gustan hombres y mujeres, aunque no he tenido suerte con ninguno de los dos…

-Eso es porque actúas como si no quisieras a nadie cerca, porque feo no eres, Yuriy

-¿Crees? – Volvió a mirar a Bryan –Bueno… no soy como los otros chicos populares, nunca me he visto como un hombre gua…

Su letanía descalificativa fue interrumpida por un rápido movimiento dirigido por Bryan, en el que sus labios se rozaron por unos segundos. Un beso suave y tímido, no por ser el primero, pues ambos ya lo habían experimentado antes, sino por la persona de la que se trataba.

-Ya sabes mi respuesta, pelirrojo. Y espero que hayas captado los dos mensajes

Yuriy quedó perplejo por unos instantes. No lo esperaba, y más por el hecho de que en ningún momento lo incitó para ello, aunque no significara que no lo deseara.

Bryan no dejaba de mirarle sonriendo, al pelirrojo le pareció un gesto tiernamente provocador y cínico. Algo extraño le había pasado a su cuerpo esas semanas, no le importaba mucho saber qué era, pero esa sensación de hacer lo que necesitaba sin miedo, culpa o vergüenza le estaba comenzando a gustar, más cuando ese acto llevó a responder el beso. El contacto que exigió fue más profundo,Kusnetzov siguió con el ritmo encantado.

Desde ese día las tardes no se limitaban sólo a videojuegos, salir a jugar futbol, platicar o estar en internet, se daban su momento para ese contacto que estaban aprendiendo a disfrutar cada vez más, explorar diferentes maneras de redescubrir sus labios se convirtió en una de sus actividades favoritas. Había ocasiones en las que incluso se escapaban de sus clases para poder hacerlo. Descubrieron con agrado que la adrenalina era un buen condimento para los besos.

Sólo faltaba que alguno de los dos rompiera el límite del contacto que tenían hasta ese momento. La inquietud de explorar con más partes del cuerpo ya existía, sólo fue cuestión de que Bryan metiera su mano a la camisa del pelirrojo y acariciara su torso, para que este tomara confianza de recorrer sus labios al cuello de su amigo.

Cada vez rompían más límites, poco a poco se acercaban a más zonas erógenas, desde acariciar los pezones, apretujar y masajear sus nalgas, frotar sus caderas para que sus miembros se rozaran por encima de sus pantalones, hasta que directamente tocaron con suavidad y cierta timidez su pene y testículos.

La casa de Yuriy se encontraba sola, sabían perfectamente que esa era una excelente oportunidad para sus encuentros. Tenían prendida la tele y la computadora con la intensión de despistar en caso de que llegaran sorpresivamente, aunque parecía que sus papás no se daban ni poquita idea de lo que pasaba al menos 3 veces a la semana en su habitación.

Saber que faltaban horas para que la familia de Yuriy llegara les daba más confianza para mostrar las ansias por tocarse. El pelirrojo, que estaba acostado, recibió a Bryan con piernas abiertas y con brazos inquietos que recorrían su espalda y subían hasta su cabeza, tomando sus cabellos platinados, dando con esto el mensaje de que le gustaba lo que su lengua hacia dentro de su boca.

Bryan no lo podía soportar más, sentía que había algo en sus cuerpos que estorbaba y marcaba una distancia abismal entre ellos: la ropa. Metió su mano bajo la camisa de Yuriy, lentamente comenzó a subir la camisa, los suspiros del pelirrojo fueron el permiso para seguir haciéndolo. Se separaron solo para sacar la prenda, Kusnetzov hizo lo mismo con la suya. El roce de sus pechos al hacer contacto acrecentó el calor interno, el viento frío que se colaba por la ventana contrastaba exquisitamente con el candor de sus pieles.

-Yuriy… tu… ¿Quisieras que… pues, nosotros…? – No se atrevió a decir más, rogaba porque entendiera aquella críptica e inacabada pregunta –

-¿Qué cosa? – No pudo evitar sonrojarse, pudo intuir de qué se trataba, sin embargo, tuvo miedo de que se refiriera a otra cosa –

-Bueno… Me han contado que… eso, tú sabes, lo que vemos en internet…

-¿A qué te refieres? – Su vergüenza se extinguió al ver el sonrojo tan intenso que no era común en Bryan, era cómico, pero tierno a la vez. Le dio un beso suave en sus labios y le miró cálidamente, con eso pretendió darle confianza para que se expresara –

-El sexo… dicen que se siente muy diferente a cómo lo imaginas

-Ajá… ¿Y…? – Quería sonreír, por dentro lo hacía, pero Bryan parecía tan serio con lo que decía, o intentaba decir, que no quería que lo malinterpretara como una burla –

-La verdad es que… yo quiero hacerlo… - Hasta sintió que temblaba - ¡Contigo! Bueno, si quieres, no es necesario que sea ahorita… o que sea conmigo, aunque sí me gustaría que fuera así. No es presión, solo quería decírtelo, espero que no te eno…

Los labios de Ivanov lo callaron. Él mismo sintió más torpes sus movimientos, decir aquello no fue algo fácil, le daba miedo que Yuriy le dijera que no, que se molestara con él y hasta perder su amistad.

-Sí quiero hacerlo contigo, ahora

Le respondió en cuanto se separaron. Se miraron por un instante, sus cuerpos temblaban de excitación y miedo. No lo dijeron, pero sabían que el temor existía, pues se trataba de algo nuevo, de un suceso que, según los adultos, parecía ser uno de los más importantes en la vida de una persona. Pero la excitación y la alegría de compartirlo juntos era más fuerte que la timidez.

De pura alegría Bryan lo besó con entusiasmo. Pero esa alegría se fue transformando en caricias con ritmo más lento, pero no por eso menos intenso. La parte más difícil era desvestirse, ambos estaban ansiosos de ver al otro sin obstáculos, pero dejarse ver era diferente, pues cada uno tenía miedo de no agradar. Cada uno de deshizo de sus ropas ahí mismo en la cama, ninguno se dio cuenta en qué parte de la habitación tiraron las prendas. El miedo pasó rápido al darse cuenta del brillo de sus ojos que reflejaban las ganas de estrecharse de nuevo.

Yuriy quedó abajo nuevamente. Jamás habían estado tan unidos, pero paradójicamente el contacto directo de sus pieles no parecía ser suficiente, invadir con su lengua la boca del otro se quedaba corto para sus desesperados deseos.

Bryan hizo más presión con su pelvis en la entrepierna de Yuriy, quien gimió por el contacto directo con su miembro. El pelilavanda, al notar el estremecimiento, volvió a repetir la acción un par de veces, como imitando lentas e intensas embestidas. Por la estreches de su cuerpos pudieron notar como sus penes crecían al mismo tiempo que comenzaban a mojar sus vientres por el líquido preseminal. Resultaba extrañamente agradable.

Ambos se incorporaron y quedaron hincados frente a frente. Coordinados sin la necesidad de palabras, comenzaron a tocar sus miembros, primero lo hicieron lentamente, como pidiéndose permiso para hacerlo. Cuando descubrieron que era como tocarse a sí mismos, pero mejor, bajaron, subieron y presionaron con más seguridad.

Yuriy necesitaba cerrar los ojos para que la vista no lo distrajera ante sensaciones tan excitantes, Bryan por su parte no podía dejar de ver al pelirrojo perderse en éxtasis.

-Bryan… quiero hacerlo, ya –

Fue una frase entre orden y súplica, simplemente deliciosa a los oídos de Kusnetzov, quien sólo asintió torpemente, pues aún estaba perdido en tan exquisita imagen. De nuevo se recostaron, Bryan quedó recargado a lado de Yuriy, tomando las piernas de éste, invitándolas a abrirse y acomodándolaspara que quedaran flexionadas, era una excelente posición para dejar descubierta la entrada del pelirrojo. Pero antes de dirigirse a esta tomó los testículos y los acarició sensualmente. Después de varios gemidos y suspiros retiró la mano para mojarse los dedos él mismo con saliva, era el momento de preparar a su amigo.

No quería ser rudo y lastimarlo, había escuchado que se trataba de una zona que de verdad dolía si no se estimulaba adecuadamente, por lo que sus primeras caricias fueron masajes en círculo alrededor de su ano y presionando ligeramente. A pesar de ser algo abrumador por tratarse de una nueva experiencia, no dejó de mirar el rostro de Yuriy a la expectativa de excitación o dolor, aunque sus gestos hacían un poco difícil distinguir entre alguno.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Voy más lento?

-Solo… solo – fruncía el ceño- Déjame ir por algo al baño

Yuriy se levantó rápidamente para dirigirse a aquel lugar, para desgracia de Bryan, quien se quedó jadeando y sudando en la cama. El momento en el que Yuriy llegara se hizo eterno, no pensaba que interrumpir tan lujuriosa situación trajera consigo hasta dolor. Jamás tuvo una prueba tan contundente de que el tiempo era subjetivo, pues los segundos que estuvo solo le parecieron una eternidad.

El pelirrojo regresó con un botecito de aceite para bebé. Sin decir nada se lo dio a Byan, no eran necesarias las palabras para entender que él lo colocaría en el lugar correcto.

Acomodados como estaban antes de la interrupción, Kusnetzov vertió el aceite en sus manos, pero como estaban tan temblorosas y sudorosas, la cantidad fue mayor a la que deseaba. Pero ese no fue un problema, pensó que no estaría mal si jugaba sucio por un momento, como en las películas. Se hincó para quedar enfrente de Yuriy

-Sube las piernas, pelirrojo

Este no hizo más que sonrojarse, pues sus nalguitas quedaron expuestas al llevar a cabo la orden. Cerró sus ojos cuando sintió las manos de su amigo untar el aceite en su trasero y masajearlo deliciosamente, haciendo una vista espectacular para Bryan, pues se veía brilloso y antojable.

Por fin dirigió sus dedos a su entrada, tenía el suficiente lubricante. Definitivamente fue una excelente idea, pues sus dedos se deslizaron con facilidad en el interior de Yuriy, quien gimió de placer en el acto.

-Mmm… un poco más fuerte, Bryan…

El que pidiera más era una buena señal, que lo hiciera con esa sensual y excitada voz lo hacía excelente. Pero él mismo ya no aguantaba más, su entrepierna pedía a gritos tomar el lugar de los dedos que estimulaban a Yuriy. Bryan se inclinó hasta quedar frente a frente, con su aliento chocando en la boca del otro.

-Yuriy… ¿Puedo?

- ¡Ah! – gimió al sentir un movimiento más certero en su interior, se aferró a los brazos de Bryan – si.. ¡ah!… ven

Él mismo abrió sus piernas invitándolo a posarse en medio de ambas, se estremeció solo de imaginar lo que pasaría en un momento, más cuando vio a Bryan tomar firmemente su miembro e irlo dirigiendo hasta su entrada. Sintió el roce de su glande acariciarle de arriba hacia abajo y haciendo una ligera presión, su piel se erizó en el acto.

-Bryan… en… entra, por favor

No quería sentir que explotaba de placer sin haberlo sentido dentro. Bryan casi sintió venirse solo por la súplica de Yuriy, siendo esta la primera prueba de autocontrol que tenía en su vida, pues definitivamente no quería venirse tan rápido, pero hacerlo le costó una gran tensión en el cuerpo que fue dolorosa y excitante a la vez.

Poco a poco se fue abriendo camino, la estrechez del ano le hizo pensar que debía hacerlo con cuidado y el rostro de Yuriy lo confirmaba; este cerró sus ojos y frunció el ceño, pero con el tiempo se fue acostumbrado a la intromisión y su cuerpo se relajó, retomando y elevando aún más su nivel de placer.

Bryan comenzó a balancear sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante, primero lo hacía lentamente, disfrutando de aquellas sensaciones que, aunque eran un poco desconcertantes, era un hecho que eran mejor de cómo las había imaginado.

El pelirrojo gemía al ritmo de las embestidas, soltando quejidos de placer cuando su amigo llegaba hasta el fondo. Hacerlo lento se estaba volviendo algo angustiante, sus cuerpos les pedían ritmos más vertiginosos, y así fue hasta que se escuchaba por toda la habitación el golpe de la pelvis de Bryan contra las nalgas de Yuriy.

Era delicioso sentir las paredes de Ivanov estrecharse, causando más presión en su pene. Intentaron besarse, pero el movimiento entorpecía lograr aquella tarea, se conformaron con solo juguetear con sus lenguas, aunque ello lo volvía aún más perverso, y por lo tanto más excitante.

Era imposible contenerse para durar más tiempo así, sus cuerpos todavía no estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de ejercicios de resistencia, pero ello quedaba a un lado y sin importancia por el hecho de descubrir juntos algo tan maravilloso como lo era el sexo.

Bryan no pensó que la entrada de Yuriy podía estar más estrecha, pero en algún momento de sus deliciosas embestidas la presión fue más fuerte, pudo ver y sentir un estremecimiento mayor en Ivanov, provocando que su cuerpo se arqueara, vio como comenzó a caer semen sobre su abdomen, y de no haber estado tan ocupado teniendo sexo por primera vez, hubiera sonreído por la satisfacción de haber causado ese orgasmo en su amigo, pero la reacción fue mejor, ya que los espasmos del otro provocaron una estimulación extra que desencadenó su propio clímax, derramándose aún estando en el interior.

Después de perder el control y tomar de nuevo conciencia de sí mismos se unieron en un abrazo más cálido, besándose parsimoniosamente. Se acurrucaron abrazados en la cama, sus respiraciones aún eran agitadas, se miraron y sonrieron con complicidad, había sido una excelente experiencia para ser la primera vez. Al tranquilizar sus cuerpos se dedicaron a acariciarse, solo por el placer de extender aquel acto nuevo para ambos.

Pero fue cuestión de un instante en la que Ivanov sintiera un cambio en la atmósfera, algo distrajo a Bryan, quien frunció el ceño por quien sabe qué cosa

-Yuriy – rompió el silencio- Las cosas entre nosotros van a cambiar, después de esto las cosas no van a poder ser iguales

El aludido se tensó por la seriedad de aquellas palabras, por la fama que tenía, ganada también por méritos propios, ese tono de voz representaba más bien una amenaza.

-¿Qué cosa? - Sintió su estómago frío-

-Pues nada más te digo algo, pelirrojo: si algún cabrón de la escuela se atreve a burlase de nosotros dos, se lo va a cargar la chingada.

Yuriy se relajó de nuevo y sonrió. Lo abrazó y lo besó aceptando con entusiasmo aquel cambio.

* * *

*-* Cositas tan lindas! La verdad es que este nivel de inocencia me cuesta trabajo, como últimamente estoy con ideas más crudas y bizarras por eso se me hizo un reto hacer algo tan lindo como esto (si es que de verdad salió lindo jajaja), aun así quería que quedara mi sello personal, quería ese realismo que tanto me gusta, por eso el lenguaje de los adolescentes y su manera de actuar, aunque sea grosero y soez, pero me gusta escribir sobre cosas que existen, como son, sin adornos ni mesuras. Además, el lemon también fue un reto para mi, no suelo escribirlos (quien sabe porque), pero al ver el resultado de este veo que igual y no soy tan mala! jaja

Pero ustedes dirán =)

Espero que te haya gustado Nyu! *-* Me tardé un poquito más de lo que te dije, pero de verdad quería que quedara lo mejor posible!

Marida! Me comprometo a hacer más lemons TOT serás mi asesora

Agradezco sus comentarios y sugerencias

PD. Bryan es un amor! 3


End file.
